


Беспечный ангел

by Eibhleann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: Автосто́п — бесплатное передвижение на попутном транспорте с согласия водителя. В Большом Яблоке, когда Стайлз только-только принял серьезное решение остепениться и завести семью, его подхватил сильнейший поток.





	Беспечный ангел

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без согласия автора

Автосто́п — бесплатное передвижение на попутном транспорте с согласия водителя. Считается, что автостоп зародился именно в Америке, но здесь же слишком много препятствий даже для опытных автостопщиков. Не то, что для новичков. Чтобы понять всю суть автостопа, ехать надо в Европу, там ты испытаешь все. В Америке слишком много запретов: в некоторых штатах автостоп законодательно под запретом, на межгосударственных и платных дорогах можно вообще не голосовать, единственным, кто подберет - будет полиция, американцы же частенько боятся подбирать стопперов. Тракеры – другое дело, те с удовольствием как подбирают вольных путешественников, так и передают их по цепочке к пункту назначения…  
В общем, куча препятствий. Стайлз за свои пять лет жизни научился обходить их, побывав во многих штатах практически даром и увидев то, о чем другие подростки могут только мечтать.  
Погулял по свету и вернулся в отчий город Нью-Йорк. Кстати, один из тех, где автостоп запрещен. В Большом Яблоке, когда Стайлз только-только принял серьезное решение остепениться и завести семью, его подхватил сильнейший поток.

Стайлз вспоминает, как впервые увидел Дерека Хейла.  
На трассу его вытащил Скотт за прошедшие пять лет сменивший компанию спортсменов на автолюбителей.  
Рокот машин, басы рока, девичий смех и мужской гогот, разговоры, яркие блики, роскошные тачки, их не менее роскошные хозяева – все смешалось на пустыре за городом. Скотт целенаправленно двигался в толпе, с кем-то здоровался, кому-то махал рукой. Казалось, он знал половину присутствующих лично, а вторую заочно. Стайлз и не подозревал, что его лучший друг имеет такие обширные знакомства.  
\- Хей, чувак, я собирал практически половину этих тачек! – рассмеялся Скотт. – Конечно, я знаю здешних ребят. Эрика! – МакКолл увидел знакомую в толпе.  
К ним приблизилась великолепная блондинка, запакованная в тонкий топик, одна бретелька которого почти сползла с плеча, и мегаминиюбку. Лакированные черные сапоги завершали образ, и Стайлз не хотел знать, сколько дюймов в этих шпильках.  
\- МакКолл! – ярко алая помада оставила свой след на смуглой щеке Скотта. Видимо, так принято приветствовать в этих кругах. Да, Стайлз – примерный мальчик и на нелегальные сборища гонщиков не ходил. Зря, как оказалось. – Это кто?  
\- Стайлз, мой лучший друг, - гордо представил его Скотт.  
\- Такой милашка и в нашу стаю? – усмехнулась Эрика. – Да его сожрут в первые минуты. Следи, - погрозила она пальцем то ли Скотту, то ли самому Стайлзу, и звонко рассмеялась.  
\- Кто сунется к сыну полицейского, - хмыкнул МакКолл, похлопав друга по плечу. Стайлз уже начал закипать, но как приличный мальчик не стал вмешиваться в дружеский разговор. Много нового услышит от него Скотт, когда они, наконец, выберутся из толчеи.  
\- Да хоть Дерек, - беззаботно махнула рукой Эрика.  
\- А он здесь? – тут же оживился Скотт.  
\- За мной, - и блондинка стремительно скрылась среди людских спин.  
\- Поверь, Дерек Хейл – это нечто. Звезда гонок, стоит один раз увидеть, как он ездит, и все, - друг восторженно болтал о Хейле, как когда-то об Эллисон. Стайлз заподозрил бы его, но был полностью уверен в том, что МакКолл натурал и мало того – безоговорочно влюблен в Эллисон уже не Арджент, а тоже МакКолл.  
Стилински знал и о Дереке Хейле. Даже в таком большом городе, как Нью-Йорк, вся тусовка знала про гонщика Дерека Хейла, и вся полиция тоже. Если собрать все штрафы, что когда-либо выписывали Дереку… да на эти деньги можно снять неплохую квартиру!  
\- Дерек, - Эрика уже висела на хмуром парне в кожаной куртке. – Познакомься, это Стайлз.  
Хейл смерил Стилински изучающим взглядом и кивнул.  
\- Дерек Хейл.  
\- Стайлз Стилински.  
Хватка у гонщика оказалась железной.

***  
Поругавшись с самой большой любовью всей своей жизни в шестнадцать, Стайлз укатил в первое путешествие. Тогда ему казалось – хуже уже не будет.  
Дорога быстро отучила думать о прошлом. Стайлз слал отцу и Скотту открытки и е-мейлы, постил в твиттере громадное количество картинок и заметок. Стайлз старался жить здесь и сейчас.  
Понимающий отец не ставил условий и вскоре Стайлз вернулся один, сдал школьные экзамены и пообещал пойти в колледж. Заочно. Стайлз думал о своем будущем, поэтому не собирался бросать жизнь и менять ее на тракерство – возить фуры по дорогам Америки было увлекательно, но не для Стайлза, которого ждала великолепная карьера журналиста.  
Дорога многому учит, главное – уметь слушать ее советы и делать выводы. Стайлз был послушным, удачливым и весьма сообразительным парнем, поэтому дорога его любила. Нежданно-негаданно, Стайлз получил колонку в газете – каждую неделю по пятьсот слов о путешествиях в Америке – не самая большая работа, но для неокончившего учебу Стилински – громадная удача.  
Стайлз продолжал колесить по штатам, заглянул в Гавайи и проехался на Аляску, поучаствовал в техасском родео и попробовал знаменитые лимонные пирожные на Либерти-авеню.  
Пять быстрых, пьянящих лет Стайлз провел стоппером. Ему нравилась его жизнь, он бы и дальше колесил по Америке – столько всего неизведанного осталось! – но отец сильно сдал в последнее время.  
Стайлз вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Возобновились их вечерние посиделки с отцом, только теперь Стайлз рассказывал не о прочитанном в Интернете, а увиденном собственными глазами. Отец выглядел помолодевшим, хотя седины в волосах заметно прибавилось. Теперь редкий фанат смог бы узнать в офицере Стилински Джонни Кейджа из Mortal Kombat. Не то, чтобы это волновало Стайлза, но все-таки было грустно. С мамой Стайлза офицер Стилински, - которого тоже звали Джоном, кстати - познакомился из-за внешнего сходства с Кейджем. Линда Ашби была преданной поклонницей Mortal Kombat, а в особенности Джонни. Первое время они с будущим мужем часто ругались из-за геймерства Ашби, но затем появился Стайлз и Mortal Kombat пришлось потесниться окончательно (первым пал Кейдж, которого вытеснил надоедливый и милый офицер Стилински).  
Стайлз вспоминал, что это такое – жить с отцом, как часто вспоминается ушедшая Линда и какие громкие споры в доме были из-за игр. Не то, чтобы Стайлз все это забыл, просто оно ушло на другой план, вытесненное шквалом новых впечатлений. Теперь же воспоминания занимали свое почетное место. Офицер Стилински никогда не жил прошлым, просто он слишком сильно любил свою жену, чтобы тоска не грызла его ежеминутно.  
Стайлз никогда не понимал, как это – любить так сильно. Даже Лидия – королева школы и любовь все жизни Стайлза – не стала такой любовью.  
А вот некто Дерек Хейл с первых минут стал. Он не вытеснил ни воспоминания о матери, ни любовь к отцу. Он не стал центром вселенной Стайлза, как Эллисон стала звездой, вокруг которой кружил Скотт. Дерек Хейл с первой секунды стал константой в жизни Стайлза. И пусть они виделись только на треке (да и то не каждую ночь), и Стайлз знал о Хейле прискорбно мало, Стилински не представлял, что его жизнь возможна без этих редких дружеских встреч с Дереком.  
Он желал узнать о нем больше, и каждый раз наталкивался на стену. Полиция выписывала штрафы Дереку Хейлу, гонщик на черной Chevrolet Camaro был заметной фигурой тусовки, но все еще оставался Бетменом – известным, но не узнанным.

***  
Стайлз не любил роскошные рауты. Все они были однотипными – бывал на одном, считай, что гулял на всех. Стилински же хотелось перемен. Но из года в год на одном и том же месте те же люди вели беседы на те же вопросы. Главный городской бал или как-то. И Стайлз в качестве приглашенного гостя: Эрике, известной модели и прекрасной девушке, не с кем было пойти. Вот буквально все, кроме Стайлза, были заняты! Стилински, конечно же, не смог отказать роскошной блондинке, которая совершенно про него забыла, попав на бал.  
\- Привет. Скучаешь? – Кейт быстро нашла своего «коллегу».  
Кейт Арджент. Дочь хозяина еженедельного журнала, где до прошлой недели Стайлз успешно работал три года. Оказалось, путевые заметки Стайлза – не для их журнала, посему Стилински выперли. Ну хоть не «с волчьим билетом». Впрочем, Стайлз знал настоящую причину увольнения – стойкая неприязнь акулы пера Кейт Арджент к молодому стажеру Стайлзу Стилински.  
\- Не то, чтобы, - повел плечами Стилински. Делать было нечего, а уйти до определенного момента не разрешалось правилами. – Собирала информацию?  
\- Я не ты, - Кейт покачала головой. Она, как и Стайлз, была приглашенной звездой. Вроде и не журналистом, но исполняющим эти функции. Про бал должны говорить, его должны видеть, но журналистов не пускали. Парадокс. – Тебе глазками хлопать надо, а мне весь вечер зерна информации фильтровать. Как Золушке. И голубей-птичек нету…  
\- Мне не просто “глазками хлопать”, мне надо хорошо “глазками хлопать”, - Стайлз улыбнулся.  
\- Вот так и продается искусство, - напоказ вздохнула Кейт. Арджент была почему-то уверена, что Стайлз пробился в их журнал через постель и после отказа Стайлза продолжить карьеру в постели самой Кейт, весьма на него обиделась. – Меня понятно, чем заманили, а тебя, а, совершенство?  
\- А чем можно заманить меня, как не вкусной едой и одинокими ищущими мужчинами?  
Кейт восприняла отказ Стайлза как отказ гея заниматься гетеросексуальным сексом, а потому его уволили культурно, тихо и незаметно. Знала бы Кейт, что он играет за обе лиги… Стайлз предпочел об этом не думать – о мстительности Арджент ходили упорные слухи.  
\- Пошли, покажу кое-что. Тебе понравится.  
Стайлз также помнил, что Кейт – девушка двуличная, обманываться ее маской улыбчивой и простой в общении не стоит.  
\- Смотри, - прошептала Арджент, указывая куда-то в центр.  
Возле мэра города, еще какого-то уважаемого старичка и дамы с глубоким декольте стоял молодой, красивый, гладко выбритый… Дерек Хейл. Черный костюм с искрой, белая рубашка и галстук в тон. Галстук мешал неимоверно. Представить Дерека в костюме Стайлзу воображение хватило, но не таким.  
В его фантазиях у Хейла был такой же деловой костюм, но галстук потерялся где-то, а верхние пуговицы рубашки кто-то, вероятно, сам Дерек расстегнул, показывая ключицы. Вальяжный, довольный, немного уставший после тяжелого трудового дня. Потирающий переносицу, когда в глазах начинает двоиться от цифр. И совершенно не подходящий для офиса простого менеджера или клерка. Успешный адвокат, удачливый бизнесмен, уважаемый политик… Нет, с последним допущением Стайлз промахнулся. Хейл – политик? Никогда.  
И вот Дерек Хейл в костюме стоял перед ним. Застегнутый на все пуговицы, с широким галстуком, плотно обхватывающим шею, с бокалом шампанского в руках он казался успешным, слишком строгим и совершенно непонятным.  
На всякий случай Стайлз запоминал такого Дерека Хейла. Казалось, тот почувствовал внимание и обернулся к Стайлзу и Кейт, приподнял уголки губ, обозначая приветственную улыбку, и вернулся к своему важному разговору.  
\- Понравился? – напряженно спросила Кейт, отпивая из взятого откуда-то бокала.  
\- А мне? – возмутился Стилински, кивая на напиток.  
\- Рано, - припечатала Кейт и вальяжной походкой спустилась вниз.  
Стайлз остался стоять. Он смотрел, как Кейт подходит к Дереку походкой светской львицы, касается его плеча, ласково улыбается уважаемым господам. Вскоре трое уважаемых господ уходят, и Кейт с Дереком остаются наедине. Стайлз отчетливо видел, как мастерски Кейт соблазняет Хейла. У нее приемчики отточены до совершенства, осечек не бывает. Ха-ха.  
«Как же приятно иногда ошибаться», - радовался Стайлз, видя, как Кейт остается одна, а вежливо проигнорировавший ее старания Дерек уходит в светское общество.  
Стилински решает, попытаться ли ему счастья заговорить с Хейлом. Совершенно случайно в кармане оказалась монетка.  
\- Орел – иду к Хейлу, решка – не иду к Хейлу, - обещал сам себе Стайлз, и подбросил кругляш.  
Орел.  
Оглянувшись по сторонам, Стайлз уверенно пошел к спрятавшемуся в тени колонны Хейлу.  
Той же ночью он понял, как сильно отсутствие галстука меняет человека. Стоило Дереку снять ненавистную полоску, как фантазия, придуманная Стайлзом, воплощается в жизнь.

***  
Вот так, с помощью Эрики, Стайлз увидел еще одну грань непостижимого Хейла. Грань светского льва и страстного любовника. Из бала они сбежали вместе. Краем глаза Стайлз увидел Кейт, мечущую молнии, но кому интересна Арджент, когда Дерек Хейл тащит его на заднее сидение лимузина?  
\- А как же Камаро? – весело спросил Стайлз.  
\- Не так удобно, - с теми же интонациями ответил Дерек.  
Удобство лимузина они оценили в полной мере. Ночь была волшебной, а на утро Стайлза отвезли домой.  
Больше такого не повторялось. На трассе Дерек не показывал, что у них что-то было, и Стайлз решил подыграть тому. Будто заранее условившись, они не поднимали эту тему.  
Стайлз искал себе работу по душе, а Дерек занимался чем-то еще – руководил компанией, писал программы, ремонтировал машины, продавал дома, перебирал бумажки… Стайлз не интересовался жизнью Дерека. Нет и не надо!  
Стайлз Стилински не из тех, кто навязывается. Если они и будут вместе, то… Стайлз предпочел отдать инициативу Хейлу и плыть по течению. Делать то, что он привык и радоваться приятным сюрпризам от жизни.  
Айзек Лейхи был одним из таких сюрпризов. Они познакомились на дорогах матушки Европы, а точнее во Франции. Стайлза туда занесло в компании милых старушек, которые каждый год собирались на променад по Елисейским полям и с удовольствием подкинули Стилински. Айзек же сбежал от отца и теперь искал выхода в Америку – к мифической тетушке, о которой слышал в детстве.  
Семья Лейхи – хиппи. На своем трейлере они объехали едва ли не весь свет. Айзеку хотелось нормальной жизни – ходить в школу, жить в одном городе дольше пары месяцев, иметь обыкновенных друзей и аккаунт на фейсбуке. С последним ему помог Стайлз. Консула они уговаривали вместе, но так и не уговорили. Стайлз боялся самолетов, а Айзек не хотел пересекать океан самостоятельно.  
Гидростоп – не такая уж и легкая штука. Хорошо, что попался нормальный капитан, которому как раз не хватало юнги и официанта. Юные стопперы были мальчиками на побегушках у всей команды, но относились к ним уважительно – все-таки пацаны самостоятельно бродили по миру. Глупость, требующая определенного мужества и специфических знаний. А еще Айзек прекрасно пел и играл на гитаре, знал гораздо больше, чем Стайлз и вся команда вместе взятая историй и был замечательным парнем.  
Если свое путешествие Стайлз с Айзеком начинали приятелями, то по прибытию в Америку они стали настоящими друзьями.  
Айзек осел в Нью-Йорке у тетушки, а Стайлз, пробыв у отца несколько дней, укатил покорять Аляску.  
Глядя сейчас, по прошествии четырех лет, на Айзека, Стилински понимал, насколько ему подходит новое место. Именно Лейхи предложил попробоваться к конкурентам Арджентов.

***  
Здание издательства «ON» выглядело презентабельно, дорого и вызывающе. И находилось на Мейден Лейн, Финансовый квартал, Манхэттен, Нью-Йорк.  
\- Нам точно сюда? – со смешком спросил Стайлз, рассматривая стекло и бетон.  
\- Да, 26-ой этаж, приемная главного редактора, - кивнул озабоченно Айзек, не отрываясь от лэптопа. – Это со мной, - бросил он охранникам на входе.  
Лифт оказался именно таким, каким Стайлз и думал. Зеркальным, сверкающим и большим. 26-ой этаж полностью занимало издательство, и не только 26-ой, как Стайлз понимал, глядя на упорядоченное движение на этаже.  
Интерьер возможно родного этажа также поражал взгляд и заставлял чувствовать себя винтиком в жерновах. «Как в какой-то юридической фирме, а не в издательстве молодежного журнала!», - раздраженно подумал Стайлз.  
Не то, чтобы Стилински поражала вся эта роскошь – а она поражала, сын офицера полиции должен быть честным с собой – ему было неуютно в привычных джинсах, кедах и красной худи. Айзек казался больше к месту, хотя одет был почти так же.  
\- Не трусь, - улыбнулся тот, услыхав мысли Стайлза. – Хейл тебя не съест.  
\- Хейл? – спросил Стайлз потрясенно.  
Вот уж где не ожидал встретить Дерека, так это здесь!  
\- Ну да, Дерек Хейл, главный редактор журнала «ON», одного из трех принадлежащих его семье, - кивнул Айзек. – Ты что, не гуглил? – подмигнул он.  
\- Забыл, - признался Стайлз.  
\- Ну ты даешь, чувак! Чтобы Стилински да забыл погуглить!  
\- Не смешно, - Стайлз прицельно ударил Лейхи в плечо. – Волновался и все такое.  
\- В общем, так, внимай, - Айзек принял важный вид. – Семья Хейлов издавна в издательском бизнесе, и столь же долго конкурирует с Арджентами. Хейлам принадлежат три издания: газета для успешных людей, любящих быть в курсе всех новостей политики, экономики и бизнеса; женский журнал, ориентирован не только на моду, но и на успешную делающую себя самостоятельно женщину; и наш «ON» для подростков. Газетой руководит сам Питер Хейл, женским журналом – его племянница Лора, а нашим – Дерек. Как ты помнишь, шесть лет назад все остальные Хейлы погибли в страшной авиакатастрофе, поэтому Питеру пришлось продать несколько изданий, потому что он не справлялся.  
\- Потому что за них отвечали другие Хейлы, - хмуро поправил Айзека Дерек, в чьей приемной они и находились. – Ты обещал мне талант?  
\- Да, - кивнул Айзек. – Позволь представить…  
\- Стайлз Стилински, - перебил его Дерек. – Знаю. Пошли, - Дерек развернулся и пошел в кабинет.  
\- Он строгий, но справедливый, - похлопал на прощание Айзек и устремился к своему рабочему месту где-то в глубине этажа.  
Стайлз же пошел на заранее провальное собеседование. Которое оказалось не таким уж и провальным. Про таких как Дерек говорили, что они сперва специалисты, а уж потом люди. Страх и дрожь в коленках прошли за первые пятнадцать минут беседы, Стайлз уверенно отвечал на вопросы и даже дерзил в ответ (как он надеялся – в пределах допустимого).  
\- Ты принят, - вынес вердикт Хейл. Стайлз почувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья. – Жаклин объяснит тебе твои обязанности.  
Жаклин стояла за дверью, в приемной. Она оказалась женщиной спокойной, но безэмоциональной. Оформила Стайлз как штатного сотрудника, выдала внутриведомственную инструкцию, показала рабочее место и ушла.  
Так или иначе, Стайлз оказался рядом с Дереком. Теперь, как он надеялся, они сблизятся достаточно, чтобы Стайлз стал такой же константой в жизни Дерека, как сам Хейл – в его, простой жизни недавнего автостопщика.

***  
Айзека Стайлз благодарил долго и изобретательно. Оказалось, что мифическая тетушка была Талией Хейл – родной сестрой Питера и матерью Лоры и Дерека. Она совершенно не помнила самого Айзека, а его мать – свою близкую подругу – считала погибшей. Как бы там ни было, Талие не нужен был Айзек, зато Питеру как раз не хватало помощника-секретаря и просто мальчика на побегушках. А у Хейла всегда все было самое лучшее, поэтому школу Айзек закончил быстро и на одни «А+», коллежские развлечения прошли мимо погруженного в дела Питера Лейхи. И только полгода назад Питер внезапно передал Айзека Дереку. Это было обидно, если бы Хейл-младший не загружал Айзека вдвое больше. На обиду не оставалось времени, ибо жил Айзек все также у Питера и был тому вместо няньки.  
\- Ну ты и попал… - протянул Стайлз, рассматривая огорченного Айзека.  
\- Пустяки, - отмахнулся Лейхи. – У Дерека я прохожу стажировку. И если все будет успешно, вернусь к Питеру. Все-таки, я журналист, а не секретарша…  
\- Вот и радуйся! О твоей же карьере позаботились, а ты ноешь!  
Айзек кинул на Стайлз странный взгляд и нерешительно улыбнулся. Стилински решил не расшифровывать пантомиму и вернуться мыслями к другому Хейлу, выдавшему Стайлзу первое задание.

***  
Стайлз не был бы сыном копа, если бы периодически не пытался что-то расследовать. Назвав свою деятельность как «журналистское расследование», Стайлз с радостью следил за подозрительными ребятами, крутящимися возле Дерека.  
Таким образом он выяснил, что компания жутко подозрительная и хулиганская. Может даже, имеет выход на мафию. Отцу о таком рассказывать не следовало, а любопытство грызло. Да и выяснить, почему они следят за Хейлом, не помешает.  
Доступ к полицейским базам у Стайлза был через отца. Но после того, как офицер Стилински вышел на пенсию, пользоваться его логином и паролем стало невозможным. К счастью, существовал Денни, развлечения ради занесший некоего Гринберга в полицейскую базу. Удача Стайлзу не изменила, Гринберг все еще был прописан в базе. Хвала лени полицейских!  
Хулиганы, как их заочно окрестил Стайлз, в базе были. Как и их угнанная неделю назад машина. Стилински переписал все важные данные, и решил в свободное от работы время следить за кем-то одним. Эх, если бы можно было установить камеру, или жучок, или диктофон…  
Свободного от работы времени было мало, но и его хватило, чтобы за полторы недели выяснить: парни не простые хулиганы, а наемные. Действуют по чьему-то заранее спланированному плану. Стайлз не представлял, кому мог настолько досадить Хейл, чтобы нанять хулиганье следить за ним!

***  
Несмотря на слежку, Дерек продолжал по вечерам наведываться на гонки. Стайлз, конечно же, был с ним. Не то, чтобы он специально планировал… но Хейл подвез его однажды!  
На гонках хватало неприятных людей. Взять того же Джексона: на лицо и тело – обыкновенная модель, а характер… как у той же модели. Истеричный, склочный, заносчивый, себялюбивый, глупый, наглый засранец! Вот кто такой Джексон Уиттмор!  
И Стайлз дал еще объективную оценку. К Уиттмору прилагалась прекрасная Лидия Мартин – девушка невероятного ума и потрясающей красоты. Стилински считал, что это Уиттмор является приложением к Мартин, потому что ну не может девушка быть столь идеальной! Не может.  
Началось все из-за Уиттмора, с первого взгляда воспылавшего неприязнью к Стилински. Обычно он шутил на тему девочки-Стайлза, его влюбленности в Дерека и прочей фигни. Не то, чтобы Стайлз запоминал его слова. Да он и не слушал Джексона. Правда, не слушал. Стайлз предпочитал смотреть на Дерека и Камаро, общаться со Скоттом, перекидываться парой ядовитых фраз с Эрикой, обсуждать что-то техническое с Лидией (как приятно поговорить с умным человеком, и в кои-то веки для этого не нужно зеркало!). В общем, не было у него времени на Уиттмора и его скабрезные шуточки по поводу девчачьей внешности Стайлз, особенно некоторые его частей («рот создан для минета»? серьезно? оригинальное не мог придумать?), а вот у Дерека было и время, и внимание, и, как оказалось, громадное желание, надрать Джексону зад.  
Сцепившись с Уиттмором не на шутку – да они едва не рычали! – Хейл предложил решить дело по-мужски на трасе. Джексон, естественно, согласился. Он не мог упустить шанс сравнять счеты с Дереком. Если бы тот, у Джексона был бы очередной крутой титул, а так мистер Совершенство оказывался вечным вторым на своем навороченном Porshe. Стайлз оказался в Camaro быстрее самого Хейла.  
\- Брысь, - бросил тот, садясь в машину.  
\- Хей, вы сцепились из-за меня, должен же я поддержать чемпиона! – возмутился Стайлз.  
Дерек насмешливо на него посмотрел, прикинул что-то в уме, а затем совершил невероятную вещь – прошептал Стилински на ухо:  
\- Встречай на финише победителя, - и они оба знали, что это значит.  
Стайлз покраснел и вылез из машины без всяких возражений.  
\- Что, прогнали? Не нуждается грозный Дерек в твоих услугах? – ядовито прокричал Джексон.  
\- Наоборот, - усмехнулся Стайлз той особенной усмешкой Дерека, от которой у каждого колени трясутся в громадном желании раздвинуть ноги. – Ставка повышается, приз ждет своего победителя, - и он провел рукой по телу, эротично изгибаясь.  
\- Моим призом будет Лидия! – к концу фразы голос Джексона сорвался.  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим! – пригрозил Стайлз и пошел забирать у Эрики флажки. – Сегодня парадом командую я!  
\- Как скажешь, детка, - Эрика улыбнулась и безропотно отдала флажки.  
Стайлз десятки раз видел, как это делает Эрика, поэтому повторить ее движения не составило труда. Резкий взмах вниз, и две мощные машины рванули вперед, обдавая присевшего Стайлза горячим воздухом.  
\- Какая жаркая ночка, - прошептала Эрика на ухо, прижимаясь к замершему на старте Стайлзу.  
Тот ничего не сказал, только смотрел вслед исчезающим красным точкам. Все-таки, он волновался. Каждый раз волновался, стоило Дереку сесть за руль и набрать скорость на ночной трассе. От размышлений его оторвал Скотт, заведший разговор о технической начинке обоих машин. Сравнительный анализ давался МакКоллу легко, а говорить о своем любимом деле он умел связно и понятно, поэтому вскоре Стайлз отвлекся от переживаний и включился в разговор. К ним присоединились и Эрика с Лидией, которые знали о тачках побольше Стайлза.  
\- Стайлз, - Лидия отходила ответить на важный звонок и вернулась побледневшая и встревоженная. С радостной улыбкой на губах Стилински повернулся к ней. – Стайлз, я хочу тебе сказать… - кажется, именно в это мгновение он понял, что сбылись мрачные прогнозы – с Дереком что-то случилось: отказали тормоза, закончился бензин, он врезался в столб или напоролся на очередной штраф в несколько тысяч долларов.  
\- Что? Лидия, что? – Стилински встряхнул Лидию за плечи. – Говори!  
\- Что-то случилось на трассе, я не поняла. Джексон вызвал скорую, Дерек в больнице, - сухо, короткими фразами и до основания Лидия Мартин разрушила счастливый мирок Стайлза Стилински.  
\- Куда?  
\- Пойдем, подвезу, - тонкая ладошка направляла к выходу из освещенного круга веселящейся молодежи, где громко гремела музыка и велись какие-то свои разговоры. Конечно, весть тут же распространится среди гонщиков, и разговоры стихнут, только будет греметь из динамиков магнитол биты зажигательной музыки.

Стайлз не помнит, как оказался в больнице, что говорил врач и как успокаивала Лидия (чудесная девушка, просто ангел!). Он видит только Дерека, опутанного проводами, с кислородной маской на лице. Возле кровати стоит противно пищащий, но очень важный прибор, название которого вылетело у Стайлза из головы, хотя он все учил, когда мама болела. Хотел стать врачом и вылечить всех-всех. Как будто у него что-то получилось бы.

\- Стайлз, - Лидия тормошит за плечо, протягивает стаканчик с кофе. – Мы пойдем, - видя, что тот не реагирует, добавляет: - Тебе разрешили остаться. Попробуй уснуть. Мы заглянем утром.  
Стайлз кивает и отпивает кофе. Горький и крепкий, хотя Мартин не пожалела сахара.  
Утром приходят Лидия, Скотт, Эрика, заглядывает Питер с Айзеком, даже отец. Последние трое уговаривают Стайлза покинуть свой пост и пойти домой – переодеться и помыться, прекрасно понимая, что Стилински не уснет.  
Со Стайлзом уходит отец, пообещав отвезти к Дереку, как только ребенок выполнит все необходимые процедуры и плотно позавтракает. Дома, пока Стайлз моется, офицер Стилински подсыпает сыну снотворное. Конечно, так делать не стоит, но ему нужно поспать, хоть пару часов. Стайлз вяло ковыряется в еде, но усилием воли заставляет себя съесть несколько кусочков лазаньи, выпивает сок и вскакивает, готовый мчаться к Дереку. Джон же неторопливо доедает свою порцию, хотя ему кусок в горло не лезет. Стайлз сообщает, что подождет на диване. В гостиной он и засыпает, неудобно скрючившись на широком диване. Стилински-старший аккуратно поправляет положение сына в пространстве, чтобы тому было удобнее, и накрывает одеялом. Сам садится рядом, готовый по первому же стону позаботиться о страдающем ребенке.  
Стайлз спит неспокойно, ворочаясь с боку на бок, скидывает одеяло и все торопится, торопится в больницу, к Дереку и к маме. Все в точности как тогда, когда умирала Линда  
\- Офицер Стилински? – приятный баритон Питера Хейла вырывает из тяжелых воспоминаний. Джон и не заметил, как ответил на звонок.  
\- Да, это я, - Стилински не удивляется, что его номер есть у Хейла.  
\- Скажите Стайлзу, что Дерек очнулся, - и Питер отключается.  
Как бы не хотело родительское сердце оставить все как есть, Джон понимает, что Стайлза надо разбудить. Тот ни за что не простит себе, если проступит такое событие. Стилински узнавал, ничего серьезного с Хейлом не случилось – пару ребер сломано да сотрясение головы. Стайлз же перепугался не на шутку, для него оказаться на больничной койке практически равно неминуемой и скоропостижной смерти.  
\- Стайлз, - Джон трясет сына за плечо. Тот вскидывается по первому же слову, мотает головой, осознавая себя в пространстве, и тут же торопливо принимается выбираться из кокона одеяла. – Дерек очнулся.

За руль Джон Стилински сына все же не пускает, отвозит сам на предельно возможной скорости, соблюдая правила дорожного движения. Стайлз кусает губы всю дорогу и нервно сжимает кулаки. Выспавшимся он не выглядит, но и тусклым тоже. Джон уговаривает себя порадоваться за сына.  
В палату Стайлз врывается, по обыкновению, не стучась. На стуле возле Дерека сидит незнакомая красивая девушка, которая держит мужчину за руку и ласково говорит что-то. Стайлз замирает.  
\- Эм… я зайду попозже? – спрашивает он, уже разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.  
\- Нет, ухожу я, - мягко улыбается и качает головой девушка. – Береги себя, Дерек.  
Она выходит, а Стайлз нервно топчется на пороге. Дерек опережает его вопрос и устало говорит:  
\- Это моя сестра, Лора.  
Стайлз улыбается радостно и подходит к Дереку, занимая место сестры. Даже решается взять за руку.  
\- Как ты? – спрашивает он неловко. Всю ночь караулил, а стоило отлучиться на час – Дерек очнулся. Как знал, что не надо было уходить.  
\- Со мной все отлично. Не в первый раз, - со смешком признается Дерек.  
\- На тебя покушаются не впервые? – возмущается Стайлз. – А ты веселишься?  
\- Покушаются? – переспрашивает Хейл и тут же становится собранным и деловитым. – Рассказывай.  
Стайлз подробно, в красках, расписал все, что успел узнать о трио хулиганов, поведал и о своем подвиге – жучке на машине и узнанном адресе.  
\- И молодец, что не полез! – стоило Стайлзу закончить рассказ, как он получает подзатыльник. – И чем ты только думал?  
\- Я – сын копа! – вскидывается Стайлз. - Да и чего только не приходилось делать за время стопперства…  
Дерек строит скептическую мину, но взгляд у него довольный и радостный. Стайлз широко улыбается. Он, наконец, чувствует себя вернувшимся из долгого путешествия. Самого лучшего потока за свою жизнь. И, что самое главное, тракер и не думает уходить прочь, а будет вести Стайлза дальше.  
\- А приз ты не получишь!


End file.
